


Find A Way

by creativechristy



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Chabi - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativechristy/pseuds/creativechristy
Summary: This an alternative take on the meat locker scenes Chad and Gabi shared when they got kidnapped by Deimos in February 2017. There was a spoiler at one point that said Chad got shot to protect Gabi so this is my take on what went down after that. I'm planning on making this multiple chapters so it's going to be an alternative to what's going on Days at the present time.





	1. A Shot of Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder to only read if you're a Chad/Gabi fans. I will approve positive and constructive criticism comments. Also, the first aid Gabi gives to Chad may not be realistically accurate. So, give me a free pass on that.

** Chapter 1: A Shot of Confessions **

 

Gabi stared in shock for a moment. Chad had just taken a bullet for her. This brought up all those feelings inside her she had been trying desperately to ignore knowing he was back together with Abby. There was no denying now that Chad would do whatever it took to protect Gabi. Deimos immediately left them locked up after realizing they didn't have the key to the device which at this point didn't matter. Gabi's life was worth so much more to Chad. Gabi sprang into action as Chad laid on the floor with a bullet in him. She took off her jacket and put it under his head.

 

"Gabi, I..." Chad tried to speak, struggling to breath wanting to tell Gabi everything she still meant to him.

 

"Don't speak, okay? You need to save your strength. I'm going to help get you through this." She immediately started to unbutton his shirt and put pressure on the bullet wound. It tore her up inside to see Chad in so much pain. Unfortunately, she couldn't call an ambulance since Deimos took their phones, but she would do everything she could to save Chad's life.

 

"You're going to be okay," she said trying to convince herself as much as convince him. It was time to see where the bullet was and get it out, just like Marlena taught her. After JJ was shot, she wanted to be prepared incase that ever happened again so she proceeded to find the bullet and get it out carefully with the tweezers she kept in her purse.

 

Chad looked at her in awe and bewilderment, starting to voice his concerns but she shook her head at him knowing what he was going to ask her. "Marlena taught me some things about what to do incase of an emergency. I asked her to after JJ was shot. I wanted to be prepared incase this ever happened again. I just never thought it would happen to you."

 

Gabi was trying to not let her emotions get the best of her while she worked on extracting the bullet from Chad's abdomen. "This is going to hurt for a moment, but I will try to make it quick."

 

Within a few moments of excruciating pain for Chad as he cried out in pain, Gabi got out the bullet and put pressure on the wound. She grabbed some extra paper towels she found to soak up the excess blood not caring how much blood she had on her hands at the moment. Chad proved that he still cared deeply for her by taking a bullet for her and she would do anything to prove that she still cared the same way.

 

Fortunately, within a few minutes, the bleeding stopped. Gabi was able to apply gauze and a bandage to the wound. "There, that should hold until we can get out of here somehow."

 

With her help, Chad sat up and leaned back against the storage shelfs. She sat beside him doing the same and he took her hand in his, smiling at her. "You're amazing, you saved my life. I'll never forget that."

 

Gabi couldn't help but smile back because him smiling at her was so contagious. "I would do anything for you, Chad. I..." Those three words she longed to say, tonight just proved how short life could be. Would she get another chance to tell him how she felt? His eyes looking into hers encouraged her to continue speaking. 

"I love you, Chad. I still do. I think I always will." She let her words sit there, not knowing how Chad would respond.

 

Chad leaned in slightly and let his other hand caress her cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I never stoppedloving you and I've been trying so hard not to think about you. You have no idea how much. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do."

 

"Chad, I'm sorry. I never expected you to say anything back. Everything is changed now, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just you taking a bullet for me. That means so much to me and if we are going to die in here, I had to let you know how I feel."

 

His eyes welled up a bit with tears of emotion as he listened to her. Her confession had stirred up feelings inside him he kept trying to deny, but there was no way he could hide the way he felt from her. He was in love with her.

 

Gabi turned away from him to grab her jacket and put it back on, breaking the moment between them. If she looked back into those eyes much longer, she knew very well what may happen. "It's really cold in here," she said shivering a bit as she moved back to her sitting position.

 

"Here, take my jacket," Chad said moving to take it off and put it around her, wincing slightly.

 

"Chad, let me help you. I don't want you to start bleeding by trying to be a gentleman," Gabi said, helping him take it off.

 

"Let me take care of you for once. I've survived worse before and you bandaged me up pretty good," Chad said, making sure Gabi got the jacket around her.

 

"Thanks," Gabi murmured as she pulled the jacket around her. "You didn't have to do that."

 

"I would do anything for you, too. You deserve to know that. Just because Abby is back in my life, that doesn't change the way I feel about you," he said, looking at her with love in his eyes.

 

"It's really hard to be stuck here in a room with you when you say things like that to me. At least before today, I could pretend you were over me. That what we had didn't mean as much to you as it did to me," Gabi sighed, wishing things weren't so complicated.

 

"Of course it did. And I don't want you pretending anymore. Just be you, no apologies. No holding back. Own who you are - the strong confident insanely beautiful woman I fell in love with," Chad said, gazing into her eyes.

 

Gabi blushed and smiled. "It's easier to be that woman when I'm with you. You made me feel like I could do anything I wanted to except right now, I can't." She bit her bottom lip and forced herself to look away from him.

 

He wanted her so badly in that way too, taking her hand in his and kissing her hand. She turned to look at him then and looked at their hands together as they lowered them to the ground.

 

"I'm so hungry," Gabi moaned softly. "Fries..." she said leaning her head back and looking towards the air vent. Chad chuckled and smiles. "Pizza and beer, please!" He shouted up to the air vent. They both chuckled and then she shivered once again, rested her head on his shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around her. He kissed her hair and breathed her in. God, he had missed this.


	2. Heightened Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this way back last year before I lost my muse for writing Chabi fic, then it didn't happen. Better late than never right? So, here's chapter 2. Most of it, I wrote last year and just added on some more before posting. If you want me to continue even though we no longer have Chabi on screen, let me know. Maybe the writing bug will hit me again and I'll write my vision for what their future could have been on Days. I can't even begin to tell you how much Chad and Abby bore me to death. Chad had so much more spark and swagger with Gabi. They were a much more interesting pairing in my opinion. Anyways, thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! Much appreciated.

Chapter 2: Heightened Feelings

Hours of shivering later, Gabi became very scared. If they were trapped too long, they could die in here. It didn't look good. No one had shown up to give them food or anything. Deimos just left Chad to die.

"Chad, I don't want die in here. I want Ari to have her mother and I know you want Thomas to have his father. We have to fight to stay alive," Gabi said as she started to get upset and cry.

"We are going to get out of here. For our families, for each other. We have to do what we have to do to keep warm," Chad said and wrapped them up closer with the blanket they found in the meat locker. He wiped her tears and looked sincerely into her eyes.

"Chad, if we die in here, I'm glad I'm dying with you," Gabi said looking into his eyes and staying as close to him as possible.

"Me too," Chad said rubbing her arm trying to keep her warm. He cared more for her than he did himself right now, wracking his brain for a possible solution.

"I am so glad we were honest with each other. I meant everything I said. I love you, Chad," Gabi said leaning into him and looking down upon his lips wanting to kiss him.

"I love you, too," Chad whispered looking down at her lips and realizing how much he wanted her in that moment. He leaned down those few inches to meet her lips, kissing her softly. The kiss started out that way but soon grew passionate until they both broke apart for air.

"I don't feel so cold anymore, Chad. This feels good, really good. I want this, Chad. I want us," she whispered barely opening her eyes to look at Chad.

It was then an idea on how to keep warm occurred to Chad. "I saw this documentary once about hikers getting stranded in winter. They had to take off all their clothes and make skin to skin contact to keep warm," he told Gabi.

She opened her eyes wider at that and pulled back from him a little. "Chad, we have to do that. We have to keep warm." 

Gabi started taking off her jacket and Chad immediately went sprang into action helping her remove it. Then, she went to work on his shirt undoing the buttons and he looked down at her fingers letting her take off his shirt completely. He tried not to move that much because of his bullet wound. Whenever he moved too much, he felt the pain but with the cold and Gabi there, it was easy to ignore the dull pain that was still there.

Then, Gabi removed her shirt and moaned from the cold air she felt as she removed it. Again, Chad lifted a hand to help her remove it and toss it to the floor. He stroked her face and hair for a second, "You're so beautiful. I don't know how I missed it before when we modeled together."

"I wanted you so much back then, I did such crazy things. I should have been honest with you," Gabi admitted, still feeling remorseful for her past actions.

"Hey, we moved past it remember? I forgive you. It's all in the past. What matters is right now, you and me together fighting to stay alive," Chad said, bringing the blanket around them again.

Gabi nodded and smiled softly, slipping off the bottom half of her dress underneath the blanket. Then, she worked on undoing Chads belt and pants, biting her bottom lip. Chad thought she looked so sexy then and as cold as it was, he couldn't help but be turned on that they had to remove their clothes for body heat. Moments later, they were both in their underwear shivering. Chad slipped his arms around her and Gabi found herself looping one of her arms around his waist. He looked into her eyes pushing some hair back behind her ear for a long moment. 

A few beats of their hearts later and Chad had his lips trailing kisses on Gabi's neck. Her soft moans were making him want her even more. His passion for her body was reignited even in the frigid temperature of that meat locker. Many kisses and moans later, it became obvious that as much as Chad physically wanted to be with Gabi one last time should they die in that meat locker, his injury made it impossible to do so because of the pain.

“It’s okay, just hold me,” Gabi spoke softly and they held onto each other for dear life. That was enough. Being with each other and knowing that even if death came upon them, they had each other.


End file.
